What Had He Done
by CBloom2
Summary: Based on last nights episode (14/3/15). Ethan finding out about the money. It's not that exciting, but I would love it if you would give it a go.


**No Casualty for 2 weeks! 2 weeks! Damn The Voice!**

**Anyway, so this is my small offering loosely based on this weeks episode.**

**Usual disclaimer applies - don't own anyone that you recognise.**

**What Had He Done?**

Dr Ethan Hardy sank gratefully into the inviting sofa, once he had locked out the busy world of the Holby ED. What a day! He had managed a ten minute break during the whole of his 8 hour...hang on...10 hour shift, to shove half a sandwich down his throat. Then he had had to treat Lily, who had been involved in an accident, which had she not been so exhausted, would not have happened in the first place. Then the nurses had decided to work to rule, and while he understood their reasons completely, he really could've done with the extra help.

He opened the sandwich that he had bought on the way home, because he knew that if he didn't he probably wouldn't eat at all that day, as he was far to exhausted to even contemplate cooking. However, he didn't get very far because after he had devoured the first half of the sandwich, he fell into a deep sleep.

A couple of hours later, Cal crept quietly into the flat. He blew out a relieved breath when he saw that his brother was fast asleep on the sofa. He took his god given opportunity to slip Ethan's bank card back into his wallet, thankful that his brother hadn't stirred. He sat heavily on the chair opposite to sofa, watching his brother sleep for a few minutes. The guilt about what he had just done was already weighing heavily on his mind. Why couldn't Ethan just help him for once? He would've paid him the money back. There was a little boy who needed life saving surgery and his money would've helped him get that. His brother was a doctor for crying out loud. He'd fight tooth and nail to help someone in need so why not just let him have the money? Now he had had to resort to transferring it himself, without his permission...effectively stealing it. No, he couldn't think like that. There was a little boy in danger of dying - he was helping to save his life, not to mention that he was Taylor's 'hero' for doing it, which could only be a good thing. He ran a hand through his hair hoping that he would have enough time before Ethan found out to come up with a plausible story.

He got up from the chair and pottered around in the kitchen, making a sandwich and getting a drink. Not once did his brother stir, causing Cal to realise just how exhausted his brother really was. As he made his way through the living room, he snagged a throwover from the back of the chair and gently covered his worn out sibling. As he stood over him for a few seconds, images of the day that he nearly lost him flashed through his mind, reminding him of just how much he actually did love and need him, "I hope you can forgive me when you find out," he whispered as he turned off the light and closed the door.

The next morning dawned grey and miserable. A fine curtain of mist covered everything in a blanket of dampness. Ethan woke, surprised to find a blanket over him, smiling slightly when he realised how he must have got covered up. He threw off the blanket and made his way to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. He didn't feel particularly rested, but he'd had some sleep. His attention lapsed for a second when he heard the text message alert on his phone. After searching for his phone, he decided to eat his breakfast before looking at the message. He frowned when he saw that it was a message from his bank, informing him about some concerns that they were having regarding his account. He looked at his watch then phoned them immediately, listening intently, anger building throughout his being as the phone call went on. When he had finished, he set down his phone, gripping the back of the chair until his knuckles went white, drawing in ragged breaths as he tried to make sense of what he had just heard.

About five minutes later, Cal barrelled his way into the kitchen, looking even worse than Ethan felt. He rifled through the cupboards on his quest for something to eat. After a few minutes, it became apparant to him that there was something wrong. The atmosphere in the room was frosty to say the least! He looked round and saw his brother now sat at the table nursing a cup - he didn't look right, "Are you ok?" he asked.

Ethan didn't answer, but he stared at him as if he was trying to see into his soul. Cal felt awkward under his brother's intent gaze, "Ethan?"

His brother rose from his seat, placed his mug into the sink and began to make his way out of the room. As he walked past the taller man, Ethan paused and turned to him, "I've just been on the phone to the bank," Cal paled, "They were concerned about a withdrawel from my account - quite a substantial amount - I don't suppose you know anything about it?"

Cal felt his stomach plummet to his feet, he'd hoped he'd have more time, "Look Ethan I'm..."

Ethan cut him off with a glare, "I can't do this right now. I need to get to work..." he grabbed his coat and his car keys. He glanced once more at his big brother, emotion threatening to get the better of him, "I'll see you after work!"

He slammed the door leaving Cal stood, alone, in the middle of the kitchen, his head in his hands - what had he done?

**It's not very exciting - not sure if it's actually much good, but I'm sure you'll let me know.**

**What do you think about what's happened? Me and my daughter think that Taylor in conning Cal - thoughts?**

**I just hope that Ethan can forgive Cal as I loved that their relationship was getting better and now it'll be back where they started when Cal first arrived :(**

**Anyway, keep writing to help fill the void of the next 2 weeks xxx**


End file.
